


This broken home is all I have

by TyrantWildCat



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Toxic frienship, child!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantWildCat/pseuds/TyrantWildCat
Summary: Jack appears at the pole at the same time Pitch did.Strange... It was odd but the winter spirit help to chase Pitch out of the workshop, so North don’t mind when Jack ask for a favor afterward.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Unexpected and willing appearances

**Author's Note:**

> What Jack fears most is to be lonely. 
> 
> He had been one hundred years on his own, so loneliness terrifies him to the point he is willing to keep near some monsters that make him company.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Hello, dear readers, this is just a quick note.
> 
> This Chapter has been edited. I hoped to have corrected most of the grammar.

Jack appears at the pole, almost at the same time, Pitch does. It was odd, but the winter spirit help to chase Pitch out of the workshop, so North don’t ask anything still, Pitch was gone, and the other guardians show.

Black stole something from me! — the young adult said when North asks. Though he insists that they could handle it, but the spirit says—. H- is important to me!!

It almost remembers to North of a tantrum, which irritated Bunny, who had encountered the spirit before, in ill circumstances. Tooth, on the other hand, was curious and enthusiastic with the new frost spirit. Sandy, who also knows Jack, go to greet and tries to convince the other to let him accompany them.

Soon the chaos was stopped by MIM himself. The moon lights the workshop, making a light ring of a bell song ran over the place, even the spirit stops his fight to look at the light that close to him.

**JACK FROST, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL BE A GUARDIAN**

Jack and Bunny pale as the words spoke —. I don’t want to be a guardian!!! — Jack yelps in a rush climbing out of the light reach, positioning himself at the roof between the wood’s beans.

There are some friends I want to keep, and they don’t like you guys — Jack explains to the guardians and the moon. Toothiana then talks and says that if they are his friends, they won’t mind. Jack bit his lips, considering how to answer —. D-don’t matter if they don’t mind, y- you are all work and no fun

You can’t be serious!!! — Bunny protests as he seen the other guardians trying to convince Jack —. It’ll be a Blue, make a!!!

Jack ‘err say you want something back, something that Pitch stole, Right? —Jack looks at North expectantly —. Jack comes follow me

North gets out to the workshop with Jack following him. He looks very excited while walking around the workshop.

Bunny tries to follow as well, perhaps to keep voicing his protest. But the yetis don’t let him, so he sees them go.

Bunny study them while they go, he could not stop himself thinking that Jack looks like a child, with that expression of astonishment on him.

Wow, I only heard bad things about this place, but it’s — Jack looks at the flying toys intended to reach for one, but the yeti catch him and returned him to North

Bad things? Who — North was cut as Jack enter his private workshop, in a rush Jackfly to the ice train.

WOW, IT WORKS?!! — Jack was overly excited, and for one instant North can swear he look a lot younger. It quickly banished when Jack remembers where he was —. Yea, So. want to talk?

**Sv dzmg gl urmw szkkrmvhh**

_Jack was always fascinated by the toys. They remembered him of god times. More so, they remember him of the first time his friend was in a good mood and give him toys._

_He never questions his friend about the origin of the toys. Anyhow, he was happy, like really happy, so he doesn’t ask any further._

_At that time of year, it was snowing. Jack was coping with their first fight. Well, it was not the first, but it was the worse at that moment. Jack did not know what he does wrong. He does not understand what he does wrong to cast the rage of him._

_All he does was tell him about Sandy._

_Everything hurt, everything hurt so bad, but it didn’t matter because he was now well, and even if it does not last still spring, he can switch back to be good._

**Xifvogb rh hgroo gsviv**

For each day of the war, there will be one hundred of peace — He says in a whisper that North not quite catch —. Y - Yeah, everything sounds great with my center and all. But I still do not want to be a guardian.

Jack star considered to do the job for himself. Maybe come here was a mistake.

Very well — Says North to Jack surprise —. But we still can help each other. Yer help us to fight Pitch, and we help yer to take back what is yours. Deal?

Jack looks at North for just one moment before smile and nod. Suddenly the door open violently, with one agitated Bunnymund entering the room.

NORTH, WE HAVE A PROBLEM— scream Bunny rushing in

.

.

.

**BONUS.**

_Jack always fascinated Sandy. The young react to his sand the way the children do, and his sand reacts at Jack._

_It was always searching for the frost spirit. A thing that only had happen with kids so far._

_They meet in the 68 at march, when still was winter, the ki- the young adult play with him and say that he had a friend that he would like to present to him._

_Grave mistake, Jack don’t come to see him almost a year later, and he was in a horrible state. “It’s nothing,” Jack says, “My friend didn’t do it with intention” Jack still believe they all could be friends. Sandy believes he needs to take Jack a keep him far away from that “friend” of him._

_But Jack is stubborn, and this friend looks to be everything to Jack._

_He looked afraid. No afraid is an underate statemen._

_Jack was terrified of the possibility of losing his friend. So, Sandy helps Jack the way he helps children. “Don’t tell him we meet again, because we will be secret, a secret between best friends._

_He does it in the hope he can lose the ties that jack had with this unknown character. He then given Jack a dream a secret of his own._


	2. Helper child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only lasts one year before Jack understood that without him, he would be all lonely.

Jack LOVES the sleigh. He is fascinated with it. 

Big, powerful, and cool. Jack laughs while they fly to Tooth’s palace.

Well, everything was fun, stills, that thinks appear, the fucking horses. 

With their black sand skin and those gold eyes with cruel looks in them, Jack shivers, wishing them to go away, feeling sorry for the little fairies who are trying to get away from them.

He wants to help them. And so he tries to extend his hand to catch one of the fairies but quickly retreat and instead attack, trying to get the horses away from them.

One little fairy was caught by Jack after hitting the horse that had been chasing her. 

Bunny caught a little of all the show, wondering if Pitch had attacked Jack before. But that did not sound right. 

Something was off with the terrified look Jack gives the horses, It looks more as if Pitch has been terrorizing Jack before. 

When they came to Tooth palace Bunny was sure something was awfully wrong.

Jack and Pitch look to know each other in a very WRONG WAY — Jack almost plead, trying to look brave. Pitch just laugh cruelly at the boy —. This goes too far, Black. GIVE.HIM.BACK

So, Jack was searching for someone, not something. An odd lie, why he lied? Wonder the Bunny and North.

—Then Pitch teleport to where Jack was and with an awful and cruel smirk all over his face, he spokes —. You are a little uneducated brat, aren't you? That useless weakling did not teach you manner?

Jack feels his tears blooming from his eyes, and they attempt to attack Pitch, but the horse emerges Jack backs off as if the horse was made of poison. Then Bunny attacks, making Jack aside for much that Jack irritated him, his almost child nature kick Bunny’s protective instinct out.

The fight was short, but it left a bitter taste of loss. Toot was left only with one baby tooth that Jack saves. Seeing how she was so down, Jack bit his lip and proceed to come near and apologize (He is not always like this), Jack wants to say.

Ow, sweet toot you have anything for what apologize — reassure Tooth looking at him with a sad smile, then he sees it the bruises and a scar that was hidden by his hoot —. Jack are you o-

One awful noise invades the palace, making all of them look at the place as it starts to decay even if it is only a little.

What is happening? —.Jack asks worry as he sees the awful spectacle go on. What importance can hold some teeth? 

After a quick explanation, Tooth says to him that teeth keep memories of childhood. The happiest ones. It makes Jack wonder if it also applies to spirits.

Yours was here too — Jack then look at her in disbelief, quickly to start another argument.

Don’t lie to me. I had not lost teeth ever —All the guardians look at him like he was crazy, tooth approach an insist.

Of course, you do, when you were human— Jack looks like someone has kicked him in the guts.

YOU LIE, I never was human. My friend told me so. I never was human, and he. NEVER. LIES —Bunny had noticed how Sandy's expression change at the mention of these “friend”, Bunny doesn’t see the wrong in the statement, is true, that a lot of seasonal born from nature instead of beginning from a human. Maybe his friend just mistakes, he thinks —. A-a-and beside I don’t want to be or had been one

But jack— Tooth tried again.

NO, I DON’T WANT MY FRIEND TO HATE ME — Okay, right now Bunny starts to see what was wrong with all of this. He quietly looks at Sandy and asks with his eyes. “You know?” Sandy nods angrily. “That one is not good news.”

Bunny looks back at the frost spirit wonder if maybe this friend was why Jack usually acts so childish.

Soon the argument was stopped by North, who suggests that they should help to keep tooth believers instead of fighting. A few hours later, all of them were putting money under beds while recollecting teeth. Jack still being grumpy at the beginning, but soon he caught himself having a lot of fun.

I forgot how small where they — Say Jack while Tooth took the teeth and leave a coin, Tooth giggly, of course, she also had been away from children for too long, Jack looks at her whit the most childish expression of joy he could give, soon boot laugh.

One night became a week, and then a month.

By now Jack forgets the last fight and starts to play pranks over the guardians, racing with Bunny despite every time losing. Well, He insists he was near to reach Bunny after every little race.

It was the best moment of his life

** \- Sv szh slkv, yfg rg dzh szinufo slkv - **

_ They had been together one or two years when the first swap happens, his dear friend becomes a monster for 5 years, and jack not knows what to do. _

_ He did not play with him anymore and disregard him most of the time.  _

_ Jack has been trying so hard to snap his friend from his scary state to his nice one. He keeps trying, and trying. Until everything snaps. _

_ Jack reacted violently to the sarcasm of his friend, and he reacts worse. _

_ Jack flies try to get away from him, but he caught him and starts to push him in the face. He took up Jack with his powers to tossing them to the walls. _

_ STOP. _

Jack screams _ , but his friend did not stop. He keeps hitting until Jack has blood all over his face. Soon Jack hit with his frost power, knocking off his aggressor.  _

_ Scared, Jack run away. _

Sadly  _ It only lasts one year before Jack understood that without him, he would be all lonely. Whatever, while he was away from his home, Jack learns that his powers also make others happy, and these same powers do his friend switch to his harmless self. So he returned. _

**_ - _ ** **_ Sv rh szinufo,sv rh yzw, yfg sv rh zoo sv szw - _ **

Jack Knows, once his friend is back, they could have fun like this for some years. Maybe he could meet the guardians and explain everything they could help him.

SANDY, LOOK!! — Jack enters a boy's room in burgers, showing him how many teeth he had collected. Sandy clap without sound —. I KNOW, IS GREAT. Please, don’t say the others that I start to like this job

Sandy giggles al invites Jack to sit at the window, asking Jack how he feels —I NEVER HAD SO MUCH FUN. — He admits whit an exaggerated expression of joy and starts to giggle. Suddenly Sandy asks—.

“Do you considering living with me?”  Jack look at him with widened eyes, hesitate and bit his lips. 

Sorry sandy but my friend — Sandy stops him. “ Your friend had been harmful to you recently, doesn’t he?”

Jack bit his lip again harder — B-but if he, but… Sandy, he save me! Without him, I would have been lonely for hundreds of years. He is good… just… he…

“Jack, maybe some space help.” 

Jack looks at him, waiting expectantly. 

“Took it as a sleepover” that picks Jack interest. He had only heard of sleepovers. They sound fun. J

Jack looks up at Sandy, and consider it.

Well, I think some years won't do any harm — he said with a tiny smile, sandy get up his hand to pet him but Jack flinch. Sandy retreat quickly, but he tried again.

Jack has the eyes shut tight, waiting for the hit, but it never comes. Instead, there was a warm, (nice) feeling in his head. He smiles, with some tears spotted at the corner of his eye. 

Sandy hug him, and Jack start to sob —. I would love to live with you Sandy. 

Sandy look how Jack looks younger now. It does not last as the other guardians come into the room. And soon start a fight over how collected more teeth. Ended waking up the child and knocking off 3 of the 4 guardians.

Only when Jack a Sandy were the only ones that remain awake, one of Pitch horses appears, making its presence known.

Jack and sandy chase after them. Well, sandy chase, and jack follows Sandy with worry. That horses are bad news. 

To Jack's misfortune, he was the one who confronts the horse. He hated those horses. He hated them so much then.

Why he had to keep creating them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cutt.ly/5joxcTc


End file.
